1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing devices and more particularly pertains to an electrical cord plug lock for securing the plugs of a pair of electrical cords together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of securing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, securing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art securing devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,839; 5,104,335; 4,749,363; 4,643,505; 4,664,463; and 4,221,449.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an electrical cord plug lock for securing the plugs of a pair of electrical cords together which includes a first cord clamp securable to an extension cord proximal to a plug thereof, a second cord clamp securable to a power tool cord proximal to a plug of the power tool cord, and a joining assembly extending between the cord clamps for securing the plugs together to preclude separation of the plugs during tensioning of the cords.
In these respects, the electrical cord plug lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing the plugs of a pair of electrical cords together.